


Waves of Memories

by ShySeagull



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySeagull/pseuds/ShySeagull
Summary: It's been a year since the war ended, with Hoshido triumphing over Nohr under Corrin's leadership. Yet the cost of this victory is a heavy weight, and the once bright and hopeful princess finds herself awash in the pain of her memories.(Note: Rating is really just for the last chapter. The rest is probably G or T)





	1. Lost in Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've felt alright about publishing, though I imagine it's still fairly rough. I also usually don't write sad stories, so any comments or criticisms are welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy, even if...y'know, sad. Preliminary shoutout to Ticcytx for some stuff that'll be apparent at the end. More notes after the story.

_It’s been a year since the war ended and peace was brokered between Nohr and Hoshido. Both kingdoms have seen new heights of prosperity from the new alliance, even if there have been a few cultural snags along the way. It wasn’t easy, as I’ve said before- Hoshido still had so much hate for their neighbor and Nohr had been ruined by the war effort. Times were hard for months, but Ryoma was tireless as always in his effort to keep our two nations getting along. Camilla and Hinoka getting married helped a lot as well- there have been hundreds of weddings between Nohrians and Hoshidans since they first broke the mold. I do wish Camilla would visit more often, but she’s always busy with the reconstruction effort. Takumi and Leo are competitive as always whenever they meet, and of course Sakura is the same adorable beam of sunlight she’s always been. Everyone seems so happy and excited for the future, even more so as they prepare for the festival commemorating the alliance._

_And I…I still miss you the same as I always have, Azura. When you asked me to smile for you once more, to let the last thing you saw be my face, I think it was the only smile I had left. I know that isn’t what you wanted for me, but I can’t help it. You were my anchor, Azura, the only thing that helped me feel as though I made the right choice. With you gone and the memories from one year ago filling my head, I see nothing but the blood and the pain I caused. Xander and Elise’s pained expressions haunt me every minute, which would be bad enough on its own, but then I also remember-_

A single drop falls to the page, smearing the next brushstroke. More follow shortly after until most of the page bleeds into an illegible mess, but I can’t bring myself to care. All that I can think about is Azura’s agonized expression as she faded into nothing, no matter how tightly I held or how much I begged the gods to spare her. Those images swirl with the corpses of Xander and Elise, growing more and more real until I can smell the coppery blood and hear Azura’s cries of pain. Uncontrollable sobs well up in my throat and I can’t hold them back. I bury my face in my hands, soaking them with tears as my shoulders tremble and shake uncontrollably.

_It’s all my fault…they’re gone and it’s all my fault…_

A knock on my door frame jolts me out of the torment of my thoughts, though tears still stream freely down my face. Most likely it’s one of my siblings, coming to make sure I’m getting prepared for the festival tomorrow. I’m supposed to address the people with one of those stirring speeches of hope and unity that I was known for during the war, despite feeling little hope for myself now. The rumbling voice of Ryoma confirms my line of thinking.

“Corrin? How is your speech coming along?”

Honestly, I haven’t even started it, but I don’t say that. I give my brother no answer. Whatever words I try to say would just get stuck behind the clenching of my throat anyway. A minute goes by, at which point I’m fairly certain he’s given up on me like usual. I bury my head in folded arms atop my writing desk, letting the memories trickle back into my senses. A heavy sigh sounds outside, surprising me enough to divert my attention again. Ryoma has never tried to interact with me more than once when I’m like this.

“Sister, I’m going to come in. If you don’t want me to, make any sort of noise and I’ll leave.” He sounds saddened and tired, a tone so unfamiliar to me coming from him. Despite my own condition, I feel concerned enough that I remain silent to encourage him to enter. A moment later, he slides open the door and steps into my chambers, closing the entry behind him. He’s not wearing his armor today, only a loose gray shirt with tan breeches. When he turns to see my tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, his stalwart expression falls. Another sigh escapes him, soft and morose. Slowly, he walks over and sits down beside me with his legs crossed. He folds his hands over his lap and stares at them, saying nothing. We both remain in silence for a few minutes, not even meeting each other’s gazes.

“You’re thinking about Azura again, aren’t you? I see you still wear her pendant.”

“Y-yes” I choke out past the lump in my throat.

Ryoma becomes silent and contemplative again, leaving me wondering why he even asked. Fortunately, he doesn’t keep me waiting long. “Have you considered going to the lake where you met? I know it will be difficult, but similar actions helped me cope with mother’s death. I could even come with you, if you desired the company of another.”

His suggestion is reasonable, and I’ve considered doing it before. The lake is fairly secluded and to the backside of the castle, meaning I would likely stay undisturbed if I chose to go there. Still, I’m uncertain if I could handle it. There are so many happy memories in that place, but all the joy of remembering better times comes tinted with grief these days.

“I-I’ve thought about it,” I admit. “But I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

My brother’s rough, calloused hand squeezes my knee affectionately, and I turn to face him. He is somber, but with a soft, understanding smile on his face. Seeing him so gentle-looking catches me off guard, and I can’t help that the corner of my lip tweaks up a bit.

“I do not think one can ever be truly prepared for such things, sister. All the same, healing is never a simple process- escaping the pain you feel now will involve pains of a different kind. Yet without pushing yourself through the discomfort, little will change. That is what I believe, though I am far too young to be wise.” He chuckles to himself. “Listen to me prattle on. I’ll not take any more of your time.” With that, he withdraws his hand and stands up fluidly. He hesitates in the doorway, a hand resting on the wooden frame.

“Corrin, would you rather not make a public appearance tomorrow? What I and the others have asked of you…it is no small task. If you feel as though it is too much, I would not mind explaining your absence as being due to illness. The people would understand, and your family already does. Myself included.”

Perhaps I don’t give my eldest brother enough credit. He is showing more emotional awareness than I’ve usually come to expect from such a lordly and reserved figure. I am beyond grateful for his offer, as I still dread tomorrow and am completely unprepared.

“I think I may take that offer up, Ryoma. Thank you. Truly, thank you so much."

The smile Ryoma gives this time is warm and full. “Of course, sister. Should you desire companionship again, I shall be in the study for the remainder of today. Our siblings have told me they will be in their respective chambers, so you may seek them out if you so desire. I or any of them would be happy to accompany you to the lake as well.” He stepped back into the room, pulling me up alongside him to give me a proper embrace. “Take care of yourself, Corrin. She’d want that for you.”

“I’ll try.”

When he departs a moment after, I notice how much calmer I feel. Talking with him helped me realize that I still have some support, even if I feel as though my world has been turned upside-down. I feel more stable than usual. I imagine it won’t last long, so I figure I should make use of it while I can. I should go to the lake, and face whatever may come of it. Not bothering to change my outfit or freshen up, I leave my room and slip unseen out the castle’s back entrance.

The walk through the forest is tranquil as always. In the distance, I can dimly hear shouting voices and pounding tools from the direction of the city. Work for tomorrow is in full swing and the carpenters likely have their hands full. More prominent in my ears is the trill of birdsong, the rustling of leaves in the breeze, and the padding of my feet on the grassy trail. My nose is filled with the scent of earth and blossoms. I didn’t realize until now how terribly I had been missing these sensations. Before long, I hear the gentle lapping of water and can see shimmering blue through the trees. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves before I step through the threshold and into the clearing where I first met Azura.

All the air held up in my lungs leaves at once, and I can’t draw in more at first. I collapse to the ground and drag myself on all fours to the trunk of a tree, bracing my back against the knobby trunk and hugging my knees to my chest. I’m feeling too much all at once, too many emotions to identify through the panic. Breaths come back to me sharply, but eventually they level out and I feel slightly less overwhelmed. Now I’m just tired. Even though my heart is in turmoil, the comfort of the sun, breeze, and gentle waves is so nostalgic that I can’t keep my eyes open.

_The moonlight is so beautiful on the surface of the lake, but it does little to distract me from my brooding. I’m too fraught with despair, trapped in the endless debate on whether I made the right decision. Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to me and I lift my head from my knees._

_“You know that spending so much time thinking alone is not good for you.”_

_It’s her, and I’m equally surprised and comforted by her sudden appearance._

_“Azura!”_

_She walks up beside me, looking graceful as always with her hair and dress fluttering in the nighttime wind. “Mind if I join you?” she asks._

_“Oh! no, sure.”_

_She folds her legs underneath herself and sits next to me, looking genuinely concerned and thoughtful. “So. still worried about your choices?” As always, she’s spot- on and I hide my face again, flustered that she can read me so easily._

_“Nngghh. I’m like an open book to you, aren’t I?”_

_“Pretty much.” She chuckles._

_Well, since she’s here and seems willing to listen, I see no harm in opening up to her again. After all, she always seems bothered when I bottle up my problems._

_“I was wondering…if I didn’t have dragon blood inside me, nor linked to any of the rulers- being just a commoner- would my choices really have affected reality so much? Would I be here, pondering if I could take a different path, and prevent all these deaths?” I know at this point I’m rambling and asking impossible questions, but the floodgates are open and I can’t shut them. “Who am I, to be so crucial in this war?”_

_Azura is silent for a moment, but it doesn’t worry me much. She always takes time before she speaks, so that she can think of the absolute best response. It’s a quality I love about her, in all honesty. She starts slowly, “I’m not sure I have the right answer to this. But I want to tell you something I believe with my whole heart.” Conviction enters her voice, and each of her words is a balm to my whirling thoughts. “There is a reason why you’re here, in this place, in this moment of history. Why you’re the one with the dragon blood and you have this power, as I have mine.” She shifts a little bit closer to me and I catch her earnest gaze out of the corner of my eye._

_“It’s because we could meet, here, now, and try our best to make the world a better place. You are important, Corrin. You’re important to a lot of people.” She turns away, and I swear I can hear a touch of shyness in her tone now. “And you’re important to me, too.”_

_“Azura…” I hope I’m not reading into things too much, but in this moment I can think of nobody else I want at my side more than her. Though we’ve only been a couple for a short time, we’ve been through so much together already and all I want is for our future together to continue on. I fight past my embarrassment and say the words I’ve been holding inside for so long. “You-you’re important to me as well. A-actually, you’re the most important one! R-really important.” I suck in a deep breath and get the last part out, the flush in my cheeks burning strongly. “Like, I’d like if you could stay at my side. Forever, if you want to.”_

_There’s a moment of silence, with no sound but the water and the wind in the leaves. Before I can blurt out the apology already forming on the tip of my tongue, soft hands cup both my cheeks and turn my head until I’m looking my love right in the eyes. She has such a sweet smile on her face and thoughts vacate my brain._

_“Oh Corrin…my dear Corrin…” She sounds happy, but also strangely somber, and I can’t help but wonder what she’s feeling as she leans in to plant a chaste kiss on my forehead. “I’m so sorry, but you know I can’t.” The last few words come out choked with emotion and at the sight of tears forming in Azura’s eyes I am completely overcome with questions. I thought we were in love and always would be, but she seems to know something I don’t._

_“W-wait, what do you mean you can’t? I know what…?” My words trail off as I feel her hands go completely cold and become far too light. It’s then I notice her form shimmering and slowly dissolving, fading away in globes of blue light._

_“That every dream…has an ending…” Tears flow freely down her cheeks now, though she still wears a smile on her face. I stare in shock, completely paralyzed until there is nothing left of my beloved Azura but a cloud of glimmering lights. I hear her voice faintly, as though carried for miles upon the wind._

_“Be strong. Do it for me, my sweet princess. Don’t look back any longer.”_

I snap awake, the back of my head smacking into the tree trunk. I barely register the pain or the fact that the day has long turned to night and moonlight is reflecting off the glassy water. My trembling hands grasp the pendant around my neck and pull it over my head. I stare down at it, tears splashing on its glittering sapphire and gold.

“Azura…” I whisper shakily. “You’re unfair. H-how can you tell me not to look back if you’re n-not here anymore?”

My voice breaks and I clasp the necklace to my chest, sobbing my grief into the lonely night.


	2. A Calming Dance, an Unexpected Gift

Hours pass, but eventually my tears run dry and my breathing evens out. The ache in my chest has subsided somewhat, though I can still feel a stubborn knot deep inside that refuses to loosen. I open my bleary eyes, blink away the film that has collected on them, and the world clears up in my vision. It’s still nighttime- the moon is nearly full and is perfectly reflected on the still waters of the lake. Fireflies dance over the surface and in between the trees. Everything about the scene before me is, despite the haze of my lingering sadness, incredibly lovely. 

Still, I feel the chill slowly creeping across my skin and raising goosebumps with every breeze. Entranced as I am by the glimmering insects over the lake, I resist moving as long as I possibly can. The way they swirl around and seem to flow as one reminds me of how Azura would dance on the shore. A little smile quirks the corner of my lip as peaceful memories of her well up. She was impossibly beautiful and full of grace in every moment, but even more so when she danced. I can recall each and every movement of her usual routine in my mind’s eye.

_Step, step, twirl, step._

An urge hits me suddenly. I’m still nowhere near as talented as Azura, despite her efforts to teach me some basics. All the same, I feel the urge to move- to flow across the lakeshore like she once did. In this place by the water, at this time of night, and with nobody around, she feels close by in a strange way. My muscles are stiffened and sore from being locked in one position for so long and I wince at the discomfort as I rise from my seat against the tree. I lift both arms above my head and lean to either side to pop my shoulders. They let out a satisfying crack that relieves a great deal of the tension in my arms and back. A sigh and little chuckle escape me. Azura always hated it when I cracked my joints.

I take slow, even strides to the lakeshore until the water is gently lapping at the tops of my feet. Doing my best to mimic her movements, I take a deep breath and begin to dance. The motions are foreign to me at first- it’s been so long since I’ve practiced- but before long my muscles remember the old steps. Cool water splashes lightly against my calves and my hair waves in the breeze as I flow from one step to the next. The pendant around my neck swings around with every spin, but the motions are tailored in such a way that it never hits me. I imagine Azura is close by watching, ready to catch me should I trip over myself and stumble.

_Step, step, twirl, step._

I don’t have to think about the motions. They’re so well-worn into my body and mind that it feels like my body is dancing and my spirit is simply along for the ride. Losing myself in the dance is peaceful in a way that I can’t believe I had ever forgotten. There’s no more tension, no more tumultuous emotions, no more agony from remembering what I’ve lost. Just the sensations of the here and now remain. Before long the routine I know is over, ending with me on my knees with both hands clasped against my chest. With my eyes closed, I feel as though my body is completely made of water, and my steady breathing flows in time with gently lapping waves.

I don’t know how much time passes while I kneel in the sand, but I could stay in the calm of this meditative state forever. However, I’m startled out of it by someone clapping from in front me. My balance lost and heart in overdrive, I flail around and fall on my rear in deeper water. I splutter and cough, and that’s when I hear a short bark of laughter. For that little moment, it sounds like her voice. For a moment, I allow myself to believe it might somehow be her. My head lifts and eyes open almost unwillingly as I don’t want to break the spell, but also need to confirm with my own eyes.

Camilla is standing in the tree line, just barely visible in the dim moonlight that penetrates the branches. She’s wearing her usual black and gold armor, which suggests she must have only recently arrived in Hoshido. Despite being happy to see my eldest sister again and knowing that it couldn’t have been Azura, my heart still sinks in disappointment.

“Sorry for disturbing you darling, but that dance was absolutely lovely. Azura must have taught you very well.”

“Hi, Camilla. I guess she did, even if I’m still not very good.”

She shakes her head and starts walking over to me, her long purple tresses waving behind. “You sell yourself far too short, darling. I rarely see a performance that moving, even among the professional troupes of Nohr.” Camilla offers me an outstretched hand which I sheepishly accept, and she hauls me to my feet with little effort. Something makes her look slightly taken aback as she takes me away from the water. “Goodness, Corrin. You’re frightfully light. Have you been eating well?” Concern is clear in her voice, as it always is when she’s worried about a family member.

I don’t want to burden her but hiding the truth would only make the problem worse in the long run. My answer is slow as I try to carefully choose my words- honesty is the goal, but I also don’t want her to worry too much. “Probably not as much as I should. With everything that’s going on, I don’t always find the time or interest for a full meal.” I try to offer the most reassuring expression I can, but I can see she isn’t convinced. “Um, so when did you get here, sister?” I ask, trying to divert the subject.

Camilla doesn’t take the bait. “Only an hour ago, alongside Hinoka. We flew on Minerva straight from Castle Krakenburg. That is neither here nor there, however. Corrin, I worry about you. During the war, you were always so quick to put the needs of others over your own. It didn’t bother me as much because you had someone to take care of you if need be, either me or,” she chokes up for a moment before continuing, “or Azura. I miss her terribly darling, and I know it doesn’t compare to what you feel, but surely she would want to see you healthy. You’re allowed to be honest and you’re allowed to hurt.”

I give her a rueful smile. “Ryoma told me much the same earlier. Guess I can’t hide it even when I want to, huh?” A heavy sigh escapes me, and my face falls alongside it. “It’s hard, Camilla. It’s so, so hard. I know that I lived just fine before I met Azura, but for the life of me I can’t remember how to do that again. She’s missing from everything, because she became _part_ of everything for me. When I hear my family laugh, I find myself waiting to hear hers. When I try to take a meal, she isn’t there to chat with me over it. And when I try to sleep, she’s not next to me to chase away nightmares.” I look away from my sister, staring across the lake at nothing in particular. “Is that strange? That I see more what’s missing than what’s there?”

Strong arms envelop me in a tight but still soft embrace. Camilla’s hug is warm and comforting like always. Her voice shakes with raw emotion as she talks, stroking my hair gently. “Nothing about that is strange, my sweet Corrin. You fully gave your heart to someone, and it’s no surprise that part of it remains with her. My only wish is that you remember there’s still space around the holes left behind. And, of course, that there are still people in this world who love you dearly.”

I turn my head back and snuggle my face into Camilla’s shoulder, putting my arms around her to return the hug. “I remember, Camilla. I could never forget that.”

Her soft, motherly smile I know so well is back again. “Good.”

We stay like that for a few moments until Camilla pulls away. She takes a hold of my hand and walks me back towards the castle, doing her best to make conversation along the way. It’s sweet of her to do this- she’s helping to ground me in the here and now again, and life doesn’t seem quite so unbearable that way. Topics change as swiftly as the winds, and we’ve discussed everything from current politics in Krakenburg to the festival tomorrow. Before long we’ve left the forest and the rear entrance to the castle is in sight. Camilla slows to a stop, taking my other hand so I’m left facing her. She looks at me silently for a moment, an unreadable look in her eye.

“Corrin, dear. There’s something I’d like to give to you before we part ways for the night. However, I want you to promise me you will get enough sleep tonight first. Can you do that for me?”

I nod hesitantly, bewildered at her sudden change in demeanor. What could she possibly have that would require such a promise? Camilla leads me to the stables, where we come to Minerva’s stall. The wyvern is curled up asleep and doesn’t stir at our approach, not even when Camilla reaches into one of her saddlebags and removes a small parcel. My sister looks at the paper-wrapped object for a moment, then walks back to me and places it in my hands. It looks to be some kind of book, though it’s far too thin to be a magic tome or proper novel.

“Go ahead, sweetie. Unwrap it.” She hugs me lightly from the side with a single arm.

I’m once again perplexed by her concern over this item, causing me to tear open the paper hesitantly. The wrapping falls away to reveal, as I suspected, a small book bound in plain brown leather. I furrow my brow, then open the cover and read the first page. Immediately, I understand why Camilla was so worried and had me make that promise beforehand.

_This is the diary of Azura, princess of Nohr and songstress of Hoshido._

My free hand claps to my mouth, covering the stuttering breaths that hold my throat in a vice. Camilla’s hold on me tightens a bit.

“Are you alright, darling?” She whispers quietly.

I can’t answer that question right away, because I’m not sure myself. “W-where did you find this?”

“Hinoka used a satchel that belonged to Azura when she was packing for her most recent trip to stay with me. She found it in there when she was removing her things.” She starts petting my head again- she probably knows how soothing I find that. “She and I agreed that Azura would probably want you to have it now. Remember your promise to me, alright dear?”

I nod again, numbly. I’m in a daze, still looking at this first page while vaguely aware that Camilla is walking me back to my chambers. When we arrive in front of my door, she places a soft kiss on my forehead. “Goodnight, my dear sister. I will be staying with Hinoka in her chambers, so come find us at any time if you need company.”

I stammer out a thank you and goodnight and she kisses my forehead one more time before walking down the hall. Like a puppet on a string, I open the door and enter my room without really comprehending that I’m the one doing it. My gaze goes from the book to my bed, thoughts warring between keeping my promise and delving into Azura’ diary. Eventually I settle on a compromise- I’ll only read the last entry. Sure, this isn’t usually how a book is read, but I want to know what she was thinking on the last day I was with her.

In short order I remove my clothes and slip into a silken nightdress, settling down in bed under my warm covers. I light a candle on my nightstand, take a deep breath to steady myself, and flip through the well-worn pages until I get to the final entry. Azura’s writing is so familiar to me, the Hoshidan characters crisp and elegant.

_Entry 48_

_It seems likely that the final confrontation will be today. Corrin has come so far and it makes my heart soar that she will soon be free of at least some of her burdens. The road has been long and hard, but the determination she displays only makes me love her more and more each day. Being with her has been more amazing than I could have ever imagined for myself and I often have to remind myself this has not all been a dream. Of course, that will make leaving her behind that much harder._

_I don’t know what it is, but I grow increasingly certain that finishing this fight will require my soul. The curse has been burning me more deeply lately and I know that I have little left to exchange for the power required of me. Frightened as I am, it pales in comparison to my fears over what may happen to Corrin. She hides it well from everyone except me- the pressures, the stresses, the overwhelming anxiety. If the worst should happen to me, what will become of her?_

_Still, should my sacrifice be needed, I will give it. I simply must believe that ensuring a peaceful world without me will be better for her than the alternative. My only wish is that she might eventually feel the same way and that she would find peace without me around._

In retrospect, it seems so obvious to me. During her final days, she always seemed a touch melancholic even during the happiest moments. At the time I had attributed it to the fact we were fighting family members, and that may have been part of it, but this must have been weighing on her so much. I notice a second part to the entry on the bottom of the page. This portion is written hastily, seemingly with a trembling hand.

_The battle will begin shortly, but I felt the need to write this down. I had a vision of mother a few minutes ago. She told me that one dragon’s love may be offered to sate another’s spite. I do not know what she meant, but I know of only two dragons that exist right now. Perhaps I should mention this to Corrin, but I am loathe to involve her with anything involving my family’s secrets. The curse always takes what it is owed and cares not who it is taking from. Lastly, she sang one more verse to_ Lost in Thoughts, All Alone. _It is one I’ve never heard before._

_Sing with me a song of love’s sacrifice._

_Dawn is won, but at too high a price._

_In endless waves there gleams a shining blue stone_

_As I dream, all alone._

_I don’t know precisely what it means, but I am certain that mother thinks it’s important. She never shows up in my daydreams unless there’s something I absolutely must know. If I ever get the chance, I will try singing it at the lake by castle Shirasagi. I find it easiest to think and concentrate there._

The verse is strange to me and I reread it a few times to firmly affix the words in my mind. All the other verses to Azura’s song seem like they are about somebody else, but this one is more personal. Though I puzzle over the words and I’m still somewhat worked up over having my love’s diary, eventually my need for sleep catches up with me. I blow and the candle and my eyes slowly drift closed.

I dream of Azura, as I so often do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now! Wonder how that little verse could be interpreted...? I'm sure a lot of you can guess, but you'll all find out soon enough.


	3. Blossoming Hope

Morning comes sooner than I would like. It’s been a while since I’ve actually slept well and I am loathe to end what has been a fairly restful night. Unfortunately, the sunlight and sounds of activity in the castle are not conducive to a dozing princess’ rest. With a groan I open my heavy eyelids, blinking to clear the haze of sleep from my vision. Apart from birdsong and the quiet rustling of leaves in the wind, I can hear a commotion in the distance through my open window. I must have slept late into the morning if the festival is already underway.

“Guess I should probably head down there at some point,” I say to myself. I lightly smack my cheeks, psyching myself up to get out of bed and make myself presentable. “You can do this, Corrin. You can do it, it’s just a little walking around and checking out booths. Who knows, you might even have some fun for once.” A few minutes of summoning my willpower later and I haul myself from beneath the covers, heading straight into my private bath. Curls of steam greet me as I slide open the door and step onto the smooth stone floor. The bath itself is fairly large- it could probably accommodate four people comfortably- and is filled with water from a natural hot spring beneath the castle. I strip off my nightgown and ease into the bath, sighing as the heat relaxes my body.

I add some of my favorite washing oil to the water, infusing the room with the sweet, floral scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla. Though it takes only a few minutes to cleanse my hair and body, I can’t resist lazing about for a little while. Bathing is one of those simple rituals that lifts away my worries and allows me to just exist. Eventually I can feel the skin on my fingers and toes start to wrinkle, and even I have to admit that it’s probably time to get out. With no small amount of reluctance, I emerge from the bath, wring what water I can out of my hair, and dry off with a fluffy towel.

“What to wear,” I mutter at my dresser. The days are still fairly warm, but autumn winds are beginning to add a chill to the air. As I rifle through my season-appropriate clothing, my eyes catch on my old Nohrian attire. Feeling somehow reverent, I slowly pull out the high collared shirt, long gloves, and lace-trimmed stockings. I haven’t worn this outfit since the war ended, but it looks as crisp and elegant as ever. As a Hoshidan princess, I always felt as though wearing Nohrian clothes would attract too much attention. Still, the feeling of the soft fabric on my fingers and palms makes me feel nostalgic. My time as a Nohrian certainly has some unpleasantness attached to it, but it also gave me half of my family. Given that this festival is all about the peace brokered between the two nations, perhaps it wouldn’t be entirely inappropriate for me to wear this. Plus, the high collar and long gloves will offer the warmth I need.

With a shrug, I make my decision and pull the clothes on. Lacking my old armor and cape, a black skirt becomes necessary to preserve my modesty. The short cut of the skirt and stockings still leaves a good amount of leg exposed, but it shouldn’t be _too_ scandalous. An appraisal in my full-body mirror confirms that, though I will certainly draw a few eyes. I smooth out a few wrinkles and allow myself a small smile- I always thought I looked good in Nohrian clothing. To reinforce the idea of our merging cultures, I put on a brooch shaped like a cherry blossom and some Hoshidan-style earrings. I pocket my dragonstone as well, not that I’ll really need it.

Still, a few details in my reflection make me furrow my brow and frown. Camilla was right- I really have lost a lot of weight. The sleeves on my shirt don’t contour to my arms like they used to, demonstrating how much muscle I’ve lost. There are dark circles under my eyes too, made more evident by my pale skin. Altogether, I certainly look like someone who has been depressed for the better part of a year.

_How did I never notice this before,_ I wonder.

Fortunately, the slenderness of my arms is hardly noticeable and the marks under my eyes are easily covered with makeup. Though the people close to me know better, at the very least the general public won’t see anything alarming in my appearance. More or less content with the state of my dress and skin, I take a brush off the dresser and sit on my bed to work on my hair. It’s always sort of unruly, especially when it’s wet, so it takes the better part of ten minutes before I’m satisfied. Another look in the mirror shows me a young, attractive princess who is ready for an appearance, but I feel like I’ve forgotten something.

_This always takes way longer. What am I missing?_

When I finally remember, there’s a hard twisting in my gut. Since I usually finished a lot faster, this is the point where I’d help Azura with her cascading river of hair. She was perfectly capable of managing on her own, given time, but she loved when I would help brush it out. I never minded in the slightest- having those silky blue strands running through my fingers was a reward in and of itself, as were her sighs of contentment. A deep, shuddering breath returns me to the present and I forcibly blink away moisture collecting in my eyes. Before I lose myself down a rabbit hole of grief, I dash out of my room and leave the castle, startling a few servants with my haste.

A short distance down the road to town, I slow down to a stop. I’m panting heavily with hands on my knees and my legs feel weak despite having only run about a half mile. Back during the days of conflict I could run miles in my armor without much difficulty, but it seems that neglecting my daily training for a year has taken its toll on my conditioning. I hate feeling this weak and incapable. “That does it,” I gasp in between breaths, “starting tomorrow, I’m training with Ryoma.” Straightening up from my bent over position reveals that the town square is roughly another half mile away, mostly downhill. Out of a desire to prove I still have some strength left in me, I take off at a light jog to cover the remaining distance.

The sound of loud voices and boisterous laughter grow progressively louder as I draw nearer to the festival. Given that several people at the town’s entrance are pointing fingers in my direction while they speak, it seems I’ve been noticed. Once again, I stop and rest my hands on my knees so I can recover and look at least somewhat presentable for the citizenry. A few people walk towards me with bright smiles, holding woven bands of flowers in their hands. They’re all young ladies like me, two being Hoshidan and one being Nohrian, and each of them is wearing one of the floral crafts on their heads and around their necks. Despite my pounding heart and heaving lungs, I can’t help but smile at the diversity and obvious cheer of the little group.

“Princess Corrin! It’s wonderful to see you, my Lady. Are you here for the festival?” The Nohrian girl asks.

“I-“ a cough steals my words for a moment before I reply, “I am. It’s lovely to meet all of you.”

“Goodness, my Lady. Are you all right?” One of the Hoshidan girls steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. “You look as though you’ve just fled a pack of wolves!”

I chuckle ruefully at that. “I am well, thank you. I just wanted to get to the festival quickly is all.” I flash the group a bright smile which they cheerfully return. My breath has evened out, so I straighten up to give them a small bow. They bow somewhat lower, as is custom, then hold out some of the flower bands.

“Would you like a flower crown and necklace? Most everyone at the festival today is wearing one, and we’ve saved some of the finest for the princes and princesses in attendance.”

The adornments do indeed look lovely- richly colored violets, fiery orange peach blossoms, and alabaster lilies make for a beautiful display. Without a second thought I accept the offerings and put them on, thanking each of the women for their generosity. They all bow with happy smiles, then return to where they had been standing before. It was such a short exchange and ultimately of little significance in the grand scheme of the world. Yet this little moment, with all its simple charm and carefree happiness, would never have been possible without the years of war and strife.

_This is what I fought for. What_ we _fought for. The sacrifices weren’t for nothing, they were for_ this. My thoughts make me feel somber, but not melancholy. There’s a certain amount of satisfaction in knowing that my blood and tears actually had an impact on the world. Those three women might have been soldiers at each other’s throats if it weren’t for the actions of me and those who fought alongside me. Even Azura’s sacrifice had to happen for this. I still can’t decide whether or not it was worth it, but I think she would be gratified to know her life was spent for something beautiful.

I can feel myself getting lost in thought once again, so I shake it off and head into the festival proper. Laughter, singing, and vendors advertising their wares fill my ears from every direction. Smells, too, are in such great variety and strength that I struggle to pick them all out. There’s the rich aroma of tempura, mouth-watering scent of dumplings and pastries, and sweet perfumes too numerous and exotic to list. Brightly colored ribbons of decorative paper adorn every building and cross the street overhead, some of them trailing silk ribbons to brush attendees passing below. Flowers of impossible variety fill large vases and embellish the peoples’ clothing. It’s a veritable assault on my senses, but the positive atmosphere exuded by the festivities is impossible to ignore. I can feel myself grinning and swaying slightly to music being performed on a central podium. The troupe is playing traditional Hoshidan music using Norhian instruments, a sound that would have been impossible only a year ago.

“C-Corrin? Sister, is-is that you?” I turn to face the voice that called out to me, my face brightening further when I see my youngest sister looking up at me. She’s dressed in a brightly colored kimono, embroidered with an image of peach blossoms. As always, she’s the most adorable girl I know.

“Hi Sakura! I didn’t expect to run into any of you so quickly. Where is everyone else?” I reply. Despite scant feet separating us, we both have to shout in order to be heard.

“R-Ryoma, Scarlet, Hinoka, and Camilla are all on the far side of the stage, and I th-think Leo and Takumi are competing in the festival games a few streets down. I wandered off to look for something to eat, b-but ran into you instead!” Sakura smiles brightly, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. I can’t remember the last time I saw her so happy.

“I came straight here without breakfast, so why don’t we go find something together? Then you could show me around afterwards, if that’s ok with you.”

“O-of course! I’ll l-lead the way!”

Sakura takes hold of one of my hands and lightly tugs me through the crowds, angling for a group of booths that offer some of the sweeter treats. Normally I like something a little heartier in the morning, but I decide to just go along with whatever Sakura wants. Admittedly, the luscious aromas coming from the carts are making my mouth water. After some brief collaboration, we each decide on something to eat- a red bean roll for me, and peach jelly for Sakura. Though the vendors initially insist on offering the sweets for free on account of our status, we manage to persuade them into taking payment. Sakura hands over the coins and we are given our food in exchange. I take a bite of my bun, the sweet dough and rich bean paste melting deliciously in my mouth. A little hum of satisfaction vibrates in my throat.

“Ooh! Ooh!” Sakura exclaims, her mouth full of jelly. “I heard that Orochi has a fortune telling stand set up j-just at the edge of town. W-want to go check it out?”

I never put a whole lot of stock in fortune telling, but Orochi’s reading of fate has rarely been wrong. Besides, it _does_ sounds like simple fun even if she’s only looking into everyday things.

“That sounds good to me, Sister! Let’s do it.” Once again, I am led through the bustling citizenry until we arrive at a fairly nondescript cart. There are few decorations apart from a few silk flowers, but the incense, painted sticks of wood, and decks of cards mark it as a Diviner’s stand. Sat behind the setup is a woman in a low-cut white kimono with carefully styled lilac hair. She looks up when the two of us approach.

“Princess Sakura! Oh, and Princess Corrin! Wonderful to see you both, and I must say you two look positively adorable.”

I can’t help but laugh at that. “I’m just wearing my old clothes, Orochi. You’re still ever the flatterer apparently.”

Orochi gives me a playful wink. “Only when it’s true, my Lady.” She places her elbows on the table and entwines her long fingers, eagerly appraising us. “So, what can I do for you? Did you want a reading?”

Sakura practically shoves me forward and I stumble down into the chair opposite the Diviner. “Corrin, y-you should go first. I want t-to hear what your future is like!”

“W-well, a-alright,” I stutter, suddenly nervous for some reason.

Orochi cocks an eyebrow at me and extends a hand. “Let me see your palm for a moment, Princess Corrin. We can start there.”

I oblige, offering her my open hand face up. She traces the faint lines etched into the skin, fingers brushing lightly over faded callouses and scars. Her brow seems to furrow at one in particular. “Hmm. It seems there’s something interesting here,” she muses, “but a palm reading isn’t enough to determine exactly what.” She releases my hand and reaches for the decorated sticks, shaking them around and then casting them in a heap onto the table. Her gaze is deep and pensive as she contemplates the patterns only she can see. Minutes pass without a word from her and I begin to grow antsy in my seat. Just before I’m about to ask what she sees, she heaves a sigh and leans back, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“That was one of the strangest readings I’ve ever done, and I’ve seen some bizarre things in my life.” Orochi gestures at the sticks, pointing out a few in particular. “These tell me that you will meet an old love again,” she points to another cluster, “but these indicate that you will have to pay a steep cost for her. Finally, this group seems meaningless to me but might hold some value to you. The Performer, The Dragon, and The Lake lay atop each other in a perfect triangle, meaning that there’s a powerful connection between these three, and it seems to be a quite literal one.” Orochi looks up at me questioningly. “Does that ring any bells? And who is this old love of yours? I was under the impression you only ever had eyes for a certain princess.”

She’s certainly right about that, and I puzzle over the reading for a few moments.

_I’ve only ever loved Azura, but she’s gone. Dragon, Performer, Lake? Wait a moment._ A dangerous idea is forming in my head- dangerous because it’s no doubt an incredibly foolish hope. _Assuming this involves Azura somehow, the Lake could literally be the place we met. That place and Azura herself are practically entwined in my head. Given that, I’m more or less a dragon. So, assuming this actually means something, if I perform something at the lake I’ll meet Azura again?_ Sudden comprehension sends a violent jolt through my body, and I nearly fall out of my seat. “The last verse!” I shout out loud.

Orochi and Sakura are both taken aback by my sudden outburst, looking equally concerned and intrigued. “Corrin? D-did you think of something?” Sakura asks.

I know it’s silly to put much stock in fortune telling and I’m almost certainly drawing connections where none exist. My only evidence is someone’s daydream and an interpretation of crossed sticks, even if the Diviner is one of the best. All the same, I can’t fight the excitement that bubbles up through my spirit. At the very least, trying it out couldn’t hurt anything. There’s no harm in giving it a shot.

“Sakura, Orochi, I need to go,” I say breathlessly. “There’s something I have to do.” In a flurry of movement, I’m on my feet and running off.

“Sister!?”

“Princess Corrin! What’s going on?”

“Sorry, both of you!” I call out over my shoulder. “I’ll tell you later!”

My legs already ache, but I don’t notice it too much. I need to get to the lake as quickly as I can and a little pain has never held me back before. People dodge out of my path, their exclamations of surprise trailing behind me. Before long I make it out of town and am back on the road towards the castle. Partway up, I veer off to the side where there’s a narrow footpath leading into the woods. My feet pound on the dirt and leaves as I dash between the trees. The clearing comes into view and I stumble onto the sandy shoreline, then the muscles in my legs seize for a moment before giving out entirely, leaving me sprawled on my side and gasping for breath. It wasn’t a graceful fall, but the sand cushions it somewhat. I lay there for a few minutes while my body begins to recover from the abuse I just put it through.

“Well,” I wheeze, once I have air to devote to speech, “let’s see what happens, I guess.”


	4. Pulled from the Waves

Legs wobbly and heart still racing, I wade out into the water and clasp the pedant in both hands. The first few times I try to sing, the most I can manage is a few toneless words before the sound cracks and ceases. Taking a few deep breaths to quell my nervousness and calm my ragged breaths, I keep trying until I can hold the melody for at least a few words. I take the song slowly, phrase by phrase. My voice still trembles, breaking occasionally, but eventually I make it to the final verse.

“Sing with me a song of love’s sacrifice”

 At this point I pause for a moment, noticing that there are ripples emanating from where I stand in the water. I’m puzzled because I haven’t moved at all, but I continue on with the song.

“Dawn is won, but at too high a price”

The simple truth of those words releases a fresh surge of grief inside me. All the fighting, all the loss needed to defeat Garon was supposed to be worth it in the end. Perhaps it was, but Azura- my Azura- deserved to see the end of it. It isn’t _fair._

“In endless waves, there gleams a shining blue stone”

A pulsing blue glow is coming from the sapphire around my neck. It’s nothing like when Azura would summon her power though- this is barely any brighter than evening light whereas hers would shine like the sun itself. Still, there is an unnatural warmth to the usually cold stone that makes my hands tingle.

“I dream of you, all alone.”

The final line of the song leaves my lips, echoing around the clearing before fading away. The lake still ripples around my body and the pendant is still glowing, but nothing else happens. My rational thinking self is hardly surprised. I am not Azura, nor a part of her family. Whatever power the song might have, I am not capable of harnessing it. All the same, I couldn’t help but hope she would be standing there in front of me again by some unknown magic once I finished the verse. I let out a little whimper when the pendant loses its radiance and the rippling of the lake ceases.

For a few minutes, my limbs feel like lead and I doubt I could move them if I tried. I know it was foolish of me to imagine Azura’s dream and the fortune reading meant something, but the disappointment fills me with loneliness nonetheless. It’s enough to exhaust my emotions completely, and in that dull haze I drag my reluctant feet back to the shore.

_Perhaps I should return to the festival and rejoin my siblings. Or find some cheap sake and while the night away,_ I think ruefully. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve turned to liquor to soothe my heart.

As soon as my foot leaves the lake, I feel something strange that gives me pause. There’s a sort of pulling sensation that is softly tugging me in the direction of the lake’s middle. It’s not centered on any single part of me but instead yanks evenly and equally across my whole body. The feeling even seems to be pulling at my insides, making my stomach and heart flutter at the bizarre pressure. I slowly turn around but see nothing particularly noteworthy. I am still alone in the lake, save for the flat boulder in the center that Azura and I used to rest on after swimming. On impulse I head for the rock as the tugging seems to be coming from that general direction. Swimming proves to be rather difficult in my heavy clothing, but all the practice with Azura turned me into a very strong swimmer despite my current lack of conditioning. In no time at all I reach the boulder and haul myself atop it.

Immediately I notice that the direction of the pulling has changed and is now going straight down. Nothing about this seems natural- perhaps my singing actually _did_ have some effect. Spurred on by that thought, I sit cross-legged on the stone and sing the verse once again, this time a little faster and louder. For every word that leaves my lips, the feeling gets progressively stronger until it’s borderline painful. It gets so severe that the last two lines come out through clenched teeth, but I’m so intrigued and hopeful at this point that I fight through it. As the last note fades into silence, the intensity suddenly jumps astronomically and becomes torturous. My eyes screw shut and my back arches while a howl tears itself free of my throat.

“Ah…GAAAAH!”

The scream of agony that hits my ears almost doesn’t register as my own. It sounds distorted and warped, as though I’m hearing it from underwater. In fact, amid the frenzied writhing of my limbs and convulsing of my innards, my whole body feels as though it is sinking deeper and deeper into some phantom sea. I feel progressively colder and wetter while the pressure around me builds and builds. And still that horrendous pull continues searing each and every nerve.

_What is happening to me? Is this a part of the curse?_

If my thinking is true, then I might have made a terrible mistake. I know almost nothing of the magic that bound Azura, save that it is lethal and not to be trifled with. The merciless pulling reaches the peak of its crescendo, yet just as I’m convinced Hoshido will be down one princess I feel one last savage rip before everything goes calm. The only sensations remaining are the hard press of the rock beneath me, the trembling of each muscle, and the chill of the sweat collected on my body. I open my eyes slowly, wincing as the evening light hits my sensitive eyes. At some point during that ordeal I must have fallen to my back since all I can see are the tips of trees and clouds drifting lazily by.

With a groan and more than a few muttered curses, I shift into a semi-seated position and rest back on my elbows. Everything spins and tilts crazily for a moment and I very nearly lose consciousness from vertigo. It passes after a few moments, but I am shocked by how weak I feel. It goes further than fatigue brought on by the pain- I dealt with plenty of horrendous injuries during the war and never felt like this. Something inside me is empty and it makes my body feel somehow foreign.

“Whatever just happened to me, I _really_ hope it was worth something. Gods, is that what Azura was dealing with during her episodes?” I mumble to myself. In the distance, I can hear shouting and rapid footfalls coming towards me from the forest. Given the direction it’s probably my siblings coming from the festival. I must have been screaming pretty loudly if they heard me all the way from the plaza. Given the rawness of my throat, that’s not terribly surprising. If I wasn’t so damn exhausted, maybe I would consider swimming back to shore so I could try and save some face. As it is, the only movement I can manage is to roll onto my side to rest. It is then that I notice the figure lying next to me.

For a moment my sluggish brain doesn’t register that the shape is a person, clothed in a familiar white and blue dress. I blink a few times in confusion, but before long my mind catches up with my vision. Once I comprehend what I’m looking at, all the air leaves my lungs. A single word, halfway between a whimper and a gasp, is all I can manage.

“A-Azura?”

At first all I can feel is disbelief. I know I underwent this little ritual in hopes that it would bring her back to me, but that was just a fanciful dream. She’s gone and this is a mere illusion.

_Still, it couldn’t hurt to touch. If it’s just my imagination, then it won’t do any harm anyway._

I reach out with a trembling hand, hovering just above her pale cheek for a moment. With a deep breath, I close the distance and prepare to touch nothing but the stone on the other side of this mirage. A jolt runs through me when my palm meets solid flesh. Her cheek is soft and warm, just as I remember it being from the countless times I would idly stroke it. Ever so gently, I brush my fingers along her smooth skin and trace the line of her jaw. Quaking sobs stumble out of me, but for the first time in a year they aren’t from grief. They’re of shock and disbelief, but also pure, unadulterated joy and love.

“Azura. My love, Azura.”

Her eyelids flutter when I shakily breathe her name. A little moan comes from her, then those beautiful golden eyes meet mine once more. She looks just as confused as I do. “C-corrin? Is that you?” Azura’s voice is raw and quiet, but no less musical than I remember.

Laughter mixes with my crying. “It’s me.” I’m sure I look like a complete mess of tears and sweat right now, but I’m too happy to care. My arms wrap around her shoulders and lift her up so I can pull her close to my chest. I cradle her head, running fingers through her silken tresses for a moment before she puts her own arms around me as well. It’s familiar and comforting in a way that nothing else could ever be. Azura is crying softly into my shoulder now, nuzzling me while she does.

“I missed you so much, Azura. Each and every day, you’ve been on my mind. I’m s-so sorry I didn’t do this sooner,” I choke out.

“My sweet princess, the timing doesn’t matter. All I care about is that I can see you again.” She lifts her head to look at me directly and she still looks perplexed. “Corrin, how did this happen? I know full well what succumbing to the curse entails, and I should still be lost. What did you do?” she asks.

I do my best to explain what little I understand about the diary and the fortune, far-fetched as the whole thing sounds. Azura still looks rather concerned, even once I reach the end of my explanation. “So I decided to sing that verse of your song here, and it must have been what brought you back.” I grimace, remembering the ordeal right after I sang. “I think I caught your curse for a minute from singing though. That wasn’t much fun.”

She looks alarmed in spite of her obvious weariness. “Y-you caught _what?_ That shouldn’t be possible! Are you alright? I’m so, so sorry Corrin, I-“

I cut her off with a finger against her lips. “It’s alright, dear. I’d do it again right now if it meant I could keep you.” I pause for a moment and shrug. “Not like it did any permanent damage anyway. I seem to still be in one piece, more or less.”

Azura furrows her brow and is about to respond when the shouting voices suddenly become much louder and clearer. It seems our family has reached the lake.

“CORRIN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?” Ryoma shouts in a panic. The younger siblings and Camilla are quick to add their calls to his.

“Apparently we’re difficult to spot, my love. Perhaps we should let them know we’re here?” Azura proposes.

Even though I do want her to myself for a while longer, that suggestion does seem for the best. It would be cruel to leave them worrying and I doubt either of us could swim to shore by ourselves right now. “Fair enough. Although,” I give her a rueful smile, “you’d best be ready for some ruthless hugs. You know how Camilla and Hinoka are.”

This time her laugh is high, clear and sweet. “Of course I do, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You make a good point. Still, stay behind me at first, would you? I don’t want them all rushing out to the rock at once.”

She acquiesces and shuffles herself so that I’m in between her and the others on the shore. We call out together with as much strength as we can muster. It’s enough to gather our siblings’ attention and they spot us immediately, thought they don’t seem to see Azura over my shoulder or recognize her voice right away.

“Sister! Are you alright? W-we heard you s-screaming, and-” Sakura’s trembling voice trails off and she sobs into Hinoka’s chest. My other sister continues for her in the usual raspy tone.

“Can you make it here or should we come to you? I can get my Pegasus to ferry you if that would- wait, who’s that behind you?” Hinoka always did have the sharpest eyes out of us.

“You’ll see in a minute! Yeah, I think your Pegasus would help a lot,” I call back to her. She gives me a thumbs-up and lets out a sharp whistle. Hardly ten seconds go by before the beautiful winged horse drops from the sky and lands beside her master. Hinoka makes a few quick gestures and her partner whinnies before taking to the air again, gliding low over the lake’s surface. There’s barely enough space for her to land on the stone without stepping on Azura and I, but she’s graceful and well-trained enough to manage. Given my aching, exhausted body it’s difficult to get up and onto the horse’s back. Azura doesn’t seem to be faring much better, but once I boost her up onto the Pegasus she’s able to help me up as well. I wrap my arms around Azura’s slender waist and rest my chin on her shoulder while she grasps the Pegasus’ mane and tugs gently. Our mount nickers and leaps off the stone, jostling us but not hard enough to throw us off.

The powerful wings of the flying horse only need to flap twice to carry us across the water, and our siblings immediately rush over to help us off its back. I let myself slide into Ryoma’s waiting arms as Hinoka and Camilla step around to help off the other passenger. I smile mischievously, waiting for their reactions.

“Wait. N-no, it c-can’t be!” I hear Hinoka stammer. Camilla says nothing, simply covering her mouth and stifling a sob.

“Hello again, my sisters. I’ve missed you both a great deal.”

Ryoma’s grip on me tenses at the sound of Azura’s greeting, and I can see my two youngest siblings snap their gazes from me to the girl that’s seated on the horse.

“What on earth? How is this possible?” Ryoma demands. Some might think his tone severe and threatening, but I can hear the barely perceptible waver in his tone. He looks down at me, shock plain in his expression. “Corrin, explain! Our sister is dead, and yet I could swear she sits before my eyes!”

I pull myself out of his grip and look over my shoulder. Hinoka and Camilla are both still standing there, limbs trembling and tears leaking down their cheeks as they cling to one another. Azura is still on the Pegasus, looking equal parts tired, bemused, and sympathetic. Not wishing her to remain up there in her drained state, I help her off and hold her close to my side, both of us needing the support to stay standing. All our siblings gather around and wait for us to speak. Each of them is sniffling and shaking a bit, with Sakura and Camilla beginning to cry in earnest.

“I’m not sure on a lot of the details, but I can assure all of you that this is Azura. Not a doppelganger, not an illusion, but your original sister. Somehow, I brought her back to us. S-somehow, I f-found her ag-again.” This time it’s my turn to cry- I simply can’t help it. Seeing the overflowing, almost disbelieving, joy and hope in my family’s faces is enough to make my eyes water profusely.

Sakura steps forward, almost tentatively, then closes the remaining distance in a flash and throws herself into Azura’s arms. “S-sister! Azura, it’s r-really you!” she blubbers. The rest of the family isn’t close behind, and before long we’re all sharing a communal embrace. Questions bombard us from all sides, but it’s impossible to answer them all at once. My brain is growing fuzzy with exhaustion and their words start to meld into an unintelligible haze. A quick glace at Azura reveals she looks as dazed as I feel.

We’re finally rescued when Camilla speaks up over the rest. “Enough, everyone! Look at these poor girls, they’re about to collapse! Let’s get them inside, and we can continue this discussion over some tea and food.” Everyone confirms their assent and Azura and I let out almost simultaneous sighs of relief. The walk back to the castle is slow, my lover and I leaning on each other to remain upright, but eventually we make it into one of the sitting rooms. Takumi pulls a few larger cushions together to form an impromptu loveseat for Azura and I. They’ve never felt softer, and with Azura’s head leaning on my shoulder it’s taking all my willpower not to doze off. Ryoma waves over an attendant and requests they fetch tea and snacks, and Sakura chimes in to ask for a healing festal. The young man bows low and quickly walks off, returning not a minute later with the requested refreshments and stave.

A few sips of tea and nibbles of rice pastry help restore some of my vitality, and Sakura’s magical treatment soothes my aching muscles. Azura also seems to benefit immensely from the food and healing- the color has mostly returned to her face and her expression is not so weary. She is actually the first to break the group’s silence.

“Before I start explaining what happened to me, I need you all to understand something. There are parts of my story that cannot be told, else I be taken away again and you along with me. There is a curse that forbids me to speak of certain details. Each and every curse I am subjected to always takes what it is owed, regardless of who is involved.”

Takumi snorts derisively. “ _Another_ curse? Jeez, Azura. How unlucky can you be?”

She laughs, but with equal parts mirth and bitterness. “Were it not for the fact I found a loving family and partner, I very well might be the unluckiest girl on earth. But that is neither here nor there. Let’s see, where to begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the hurt stop and the comfort begin :)


	5. A Worthy Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter- mainly just some explaining.

“Why don’t you start with where you’ve been for the past year? We all kinda thought you were dead, Azura,” Hinoka offers. The rest of the group nods in agreement.

“Very well. Put simply, my soul was trapped in another realm- the realm whose lord cursed me, in fact. Do not ask questions about this place or its ruler. Those are some of the topics I must not delve too deeply into.” She sighs a inclines her head for a moment, probably piecing together what she can and can’t explain. “The curse is also the source of my powers. I can pull magic from the other realm, but it pulls on my soul in return. During the confrontation with King Garon, I borrowed too much and my soul was pulled away from this world and into the other, as you witnessed. It was, in a word, unpleasant. The whole time I was stuck in that limbo, I could feel absolutely nothing but pressure and pain. It was as though I was sinking in an endless sea of featureless grey, with not even the sensations of having a physical body to feel the water. I-I fear I nearly went mad on several occasions.”

A shudder wracks her slender form and I pull her tighter to myself in response, running a hand up and down her back to provide a modicum of comfort. The way she describes her imprisonment sounds very similar to what I went through during my ordeal earlier- that feeling of sinking into a crushingly deep sea with nothing around to take hold of. Had our positions been reversed, I’m not sure I could have held onto my sanity for too long. I might have more physical power, but Azura has always been more in control of her mind.

She looks at me gratefully, then takes a deep breath and continues on. “I had completely lost my concept of time and sensation. That is, until something tugged at my very essence. It was painful, but by that point any feeling at all different was still something of a relief. Without warning I felt something akin to being forcibly dragged away by undertow, hurling me through whatever space it was that I resided in. In an instant I felt clothes on my skin, hard stone against my back, and smelled the sweet air of this world once more. I heard Corrin’s voice and awoke, and that is where my part of this story ends.”

A few errant tears are welling up in my eyes, and the audible sniffling throughout the room confirms that most of us are reacting the same way.

“Th-that sounds so awful,” Hinoka shakily whispers. “I can’t imagine not _feeling_ anything, let alone for so long.” Her crying becomes louder, and she buries her face in Camilla’s chest. My lilac-haired sister strokes her wife’s head lovingly, though she herself is visibly struggling as well.

“Azura. My dear, sweet Azura, to think you have suffered so long in isolation while we reap the benefits of your sacrifice. You truly are the strongest woman I have ever known.”

Azura smiles at Camilla’s words, but doesn’t offer a reply. Takumi is next to speak his mind.

“So h-how did you get back then? Didn’t you say the curse was a sorta permanent thing?” He’s doing his best to keep that usual air of detachment, but even my stubborn little brother’s composure is cracking.

“I believe your other sister might be better suited to answer that, Takumi. To my understanding, I was supposed to be trapped forever. It is not called ‘the curse of endless waves’ without reason.”

All attention falls to me. I gulp nervously, as I’m not too sure on the details myself. “Let’s see. I guess it starts when you gave me Azura’s diary, Camilla. I read a little of it before going to sleep and found a little note at the end. It was another verse to Azura’s song and a little bit of prophecy from her mom. Earlier at the festival today, Orochi read my fortune- Sakura, you were there. Remember what she said?”

Sakura nods meekly. “Yes. Something about m-meeting an old love by the lake if you performed and-and paid for something.”

“Yup. So I put two and two together and figured that the new verse and my fortune might be related. I ran to the lake and sang the song, and it brought Azura back. Although,” I pause and chuckle ruefully, nuzzling Azura’s head lightly to reassure myself she’s with me. “She certainly didn’t make it easy on me. I had to handle the curse for a little while, and it felt like it ripped a piece of me out.”

“That would make sense, if indeed some sort of payment was required of you,” Ryoma muses. “How do you feel now? Have you any idea what could have been exchanged for Azura’s soul?”

I puzzle over that for a moment, then shake my head. “All I know is that I feel kinda weak, and it’s not just because of feeling a lot of pain. It’s like I’m missing a limb, or an eye, or some other body part, except I’m not. I don’t know how to describe it besides that- it’s just really weird.”

There’s silence for a few moments while we put our collective heads together, then Sakura pipes up again. “D-did the diary say anything else?”

Thinking back, there was that little bit Azura’s mother mentioned. “There was something about ‘one dragon being offered to sate another’. I’m obviously still here though, so-“

Comprehension suddenly dawns on me, lighting my veins with fear. “Ryoma, there’s a dragon vein directly underneath the castle, right?”

“Yes, of course. It is the strongest in the kingdom. Why do you ask? I thought you had harnessed it before.”

A feeling of coldness seeps into my blood, rendering me mute. I can’t help but shiver a little bit and that draws Azura’s attention. She draws herself up and looks me in the eye questioningly. “Corrin? What is it? You look awfully pale.”

“I-I can’t feel it,” I choke out. “I can’t feel the vein.”

Alarm sweeps over the rest of my siblings. The ability to sense dragon veins is the trademark of nobility, so losing it is no small problem. For generations it has been the measure of whether or not one was fit to be a royal, and mine was the strongest that had manifested in many generations. Regardless of my bloodline, people would talk if I didn’t have the gift. Without the royal blood, am I truly worthy of being called a noble? Am I really still a part of this family?

“My love, your stone. Do you have your dragonstone?” Azura asks, likely trying to sound calm for my sake. I pull the stone out of my pocket, but it doesn’t feel warm or vibrate gently in my hand anymore. When I try to draw on its power and half-shift my form, all I accomplish is a queasy roiling in my gut. That seals the truth in my mind.

“It took my dragon blood. That’s what the price was- one dragon. Not me as a whole, just my dragon half. That’s why I don’t feel like myself.”

Murmurs of shock and sympathy ring dully in my ears, but the only reaction I care to see is Azura’s. She looks guilt-stricken, fearful, and so deeply sad. She starts to pull away from me, but I don’t let her. I don’t want to see her looking like that, and I don’t want her blaming herself for this. My arms wrap tightly around her shoulders, keeping her body close to mine. I need her comfort just as much as she must need my reassurance.

“I-It’s ok. It’ll take some getting used to, but it was completely worth it,” I say, to myself just as much as everyone else in the room. Seeing the glimmer of hope in Azura’s eyes, I genuinely smile. If nothing else, I still have that; I still have _her._ A deep breath helps me focus my thoughts on that rather than potential future problems. “I’m still myself, I’m just a teeny-tiny bit less capable of accidentally destroying buildings now. The castle’s carpenters will probably be overjoyed.” Everyone chuckles at that, knowing full well how much damage I’ve inadvertently caused in my draconic form.

“You’re absolutely right, little sister,” Ryoma assures me. “Just because you lack a few powers doesn’t make you any less our family, and no less a princess of Hoshido. You’re still the Yato’s chosen- the hero of Hoshido and Nohr alike, and you’re still the same young woman we’ve all come to know and love.”

My brother sounds completely sincere and the rest of my siblings are quick to echo his sentiments. He’s right, and I’m right. Nothing has really changed all that much. The war is over, so there’s no need for my dragonshifting anyway. True, it was a part of me that felt wholly unique and provided me with a sense of identity, but it was a small, insignificant price to pay for getting my life back. Instead of regret or melancholy, all I feel is a renewed love for the girl in my arms whose golden eyes shimmer with relief and gratitude.

“Thank you everyone. Truly, you’re better than any family I could ever imagine.” For the second time today, I’m suddenly surrounded by a group embrace on all sides. There’s laughter, tears, and words of comfort all around, and even when we break apart we keep up the conversation. It’s much more casual now- more than anything it’s just filling Azura in on the goings-on over the year she’s been gone. Every time I hear her bright, musical laughter I am reminded of just how much I missed the simple feeling of having her around. It’s a sort of magic greater than any ancient blood I once had in my veins.

Before long the conversation winds down and tapers off as everyone grows tired. “It’s gotten late, hasn’t it?” Hinoka comments with a yawn. “You both probably need the rest even more than we do.”

“Or at least some alone time, I would imagine,” Camilla teases with a wink.

“C-Camilla!” I stammer, cheeks firing red. Azura just laughs and kisses my cheek, doing nothing to help my flustered state. Takumi and Ryoma blush almost as deeply as I, looking away but smirking nonetheless.

“It’s ok, darlings. I’m only jesting. Both of you come give your big sister a hug, then we can all retire for the night.”

Still embarrassed but perfectly willing to comply, I give Camilla a tight hug and wish her goodnight. Each of my other siblings get the same treatment (Takumi somewhat reluctantly), and then we go our separate ways. Azura’s hand doesn’t leave mine as we walk through the halls to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never really sure when to call something like this canon-divergent. Like...it's never explicitly stated how the curse works to my knowledge. It's just something that Anankos put in place and it's sorta there, so I'm assuming how it operates can be left up to interpretation. If there is in fact some canon that dictates what the curse is and how it works, please let me know!  
> Oh, and the next chapter is what gives this fic its M rating. Ye have been warned :)


	6. Alone No More

 I slide the door shut behind us and lean back against the door frame, sighing heavily. Today has been an emotional flight like no other and it is really starting to hit me hard.

“Corrin? Is everything ok?” Azura asks.

“Mhmm. Just kinda tired. It’s been a long, long day.” I turn my head to look at her, sitting with legs dangling off the side of the bed, and am struck once more by the miracle that is my lover. It’s such a simple thing- she’s just sitting on my bed with a sleepy look on her face- but I never thought I’d see that lovely sight again. A single tear falls past my smile, prompting a more concerned expression from Azura.

“Are you crying again, love?”

“Just a little.” I chuckle softly, wiping away the errant drop. “It’s just that, y’know, it’s still sinking in that you’re really back. There’s a lot to take in and it still doesn’t feel real sometimes.”

She smiles and nods. “Trust me, I understand. But this isn’t a dream and I am most definitely with you. To prove it,” Azura open her arms wide, “come over here. Let me hold you.”

I am only too eager to comply. In a flash, I cross the room to her and fall into her waiting embrace. We both fall onto the bed, snuggled up tight and running our hands over every inch of each other we can reach. Azura is warm, so warm, and she knows just how to hold me best. I nuzzle my cheek into her neck and smile, fully at peace for the first time in a year. She gently runs her fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head, murmuring soft words of comfort and love. Everything about this, about her, feels so perfect and so _right._ Although, there is one more thing I’ve been desperate for since Azura’s return and haven’t had a chance to ask for yet.

“My love?” I ask quietly, lifting my face up so I can look at hers directly.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“C-can I- can I kiss you?” I stutter out. My face blushes furiously, which gets a chuckle out of Azura.

“Oh Corrin, it’s cute that you still ask. Of course you can.”

Acting on that permission, my lips come closer to hers until there’s a hairsbreadth between us. I can feel the whispering of her breath against me until she tilts her head up to seal our lips together. Heat and lightning course through my veins at the familiar, irreplaceable sensation. One of Azura’s hands presses into my lower back while the other curls around my cheek to draw me in closer, fitting our bodies tightly together. I sigh in contentment and Azura hums lightly in response, smiling into our kiss. Before long I have to break away for air, but I barely have time to inhale before Azura tugs me back down and presses her mouth to mine again, more forcefully this time. A surprised squeal escapes me at her unusual passion. She kisses me hard and deep, tongue dancing around mine until both our faces are deeply flushed. We pull away at the same time, gasping for air.

“That,” I pause, trying to catch my breath, “that caught me off guard. I don’t remember you ever being assertive about kissing before. N-not that it wasn’t great, of course!” I hastily add.

Azura bites her lip and glances away shyly. “I’ve missed it. Missed _you._ I simply wish to _feel_ you again, Corrin. I-it’s been a year since I’ve been able to feel anything, and-“

I lean down and press a kiss to her cheek, right in the path of the teardrop running down her face. She’s already done her part in comforting me, so it’s only right I do the same for her. “It’s alright, love. You’re back and I’m not going anywhere. You can feel as much of me as you like.”

She smirks at that in spite of the emotional weight of the moment, which makes me realize the implications of what I’d just said. “Um, th-that’s not how I meant for that to sound. Sorry,” I stammer.

Azura shakes her head and turns her gaze back to mine, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards even more. “Ever the chivalrous knight. I’ll always treasure that about you.” She tightens her hold on me again and touches her nose to mine. “Even if, in this instance, it isn’t exactly necessary.” 

Fire rages in my face and chest at her words. If I’m understanding them correctly, she might be interested in more than just kissing and cuddling. My mouth is suddenly dry, making it hard to speak. “Are you saying what I think you are?”

“Mmm. Perhaps,” she says, giving me a quick peck on the lips. “If you’re amenable. I know it’s been quite a day and I’ve only just returned to your life, but I think it would help ground me a little.”

As an answer, I kiss her fiercely and let a hand wander down to rest on her hip before journeying inwards. Azura’s breath hitches when I rub a particularly sensitive spot on her stomach and I can feel the firm muscles tense underneath. Her head tilts back a little bit to allow better access, so I take the opportunity to press kisses and light nibbles down her neck. She murmurs breathless encouragement, cupping the back of my head to make sure I stay focused on my task. When I reach the muscle between her neck and shoulder, I bite down harder and earn a yelp of pain and pleasure alike in return. My teeth leave purpling marks on her pale skin- marks that only my fangs can make.

I can feel my temperature rising steadily as we kiss again. Judging from Azura’s heavy breathing and the thin line of perspiration at her brow, she must be feeling much the same.

“Azura,” I say between kisses, “can I take your dress off?”

She chuckles and puts a finger against my lips to hold me back. “Only if I may give you the same treatment, my dear,” she replies, voice low and husky.

We waste no time in slipping off our clothes and tossing them unceremoniously to the side. Save for the white undergarments around her hips, Azura is completely bare beneath me. I let my eyes wander her body, finding everything to be just as I remember. The gentle swell of her breasts, the toned lines of her abdominals, and her smooth skin (save for the bruise I just left, of course) are without flaw. I don’t consider myself nearly as attractive as my lover, but the way her hungry gaze roams my figure lifts my confidence a bit. Trying to show myself off a bit, I draw up and arch my back a little.

“D-do you like what you see?” I ask awkwardly. In my mind I’m screaming at myself for being such a terrible flirt.

“I will never tire of looking at you, Corrin,” Azura breathes. Given her smoldering eyes, maybe my attempt at seduction wasn’t that bad.

She draws my face downwards again and fits our mouths together, her tongue quickly finding all the places she knows make me shudder. I lower myself to her and both of us moan softly when our almost-naked bodies lie flush against each other. Azura rolls us over on our sides so we can explore each other with our hands more easily. One of her hands presses in between us and cups my breast, squeezing the soft flesh and flicking over my stiffened nipple. I let out an involuntary gasp as her touch sends a surge of pleasure between my legs. 

Remembering she prefers a slightly different treatment, I slide myself down her body until my mouth has access to her chest. I put my lips and teeth to good use on her own hardened tips, gracing my ears with the sweet sound of Azura moaning.

“Ah! Oh, C-Corrin.”

She continues tending to my breasts in return and before long both of us are sweating and panting.

“Azura, mmm, Azura, I want more,” I plead.

“So do I, my love. Together- _ah-_ together then?”

“Y-yeah.” I come back up to kiss her and we both let our hands wander further down. Azura’s fingers linger just beneath the hem of my underwear, petting my silver curls.

“Still a fan of black lace, I see. Your sense of style really doesn’t change much,” she teases.

“Oh, and you’re one to talk,” I playfully retort. “At least I have a few different colors and cuts. You literally have one style.”

Azura sniffs, feigning offense. “They’re practical and comfortable. Besides, I never hear you complaining at how they look.”

I chuckle at her rebuke. “No, and you never will.” To make my point I stroke the white fabric between her legs, grinning at the wetness soaking through and the way her breath hitches. She lets her fingers move lower and gently runs them through my wet folds. My breathing becomes shaky as she does so, and the inferno building in me grows hotter than ever. Remembering that I also have a job to do, I slip my hand underneath her silken undergarments and stroke her center.

“Corrin, gods, _please_ ,” she whines quietly into my ear.

I’m nothing but happy to oblige, so I slide my middle finger inside, marveling at the slickness of her. She tightens around me and moans sweetly, a lovely sound that I have dearly missed. Of course, she’s not one to simply accept care without reciprocation and I feel two of her fingers slowly pushing into me. I easily stretch to accommodate and shiver when she reaches a spot deep inside. We remain as we are for a moment and look into each other’s eyes, both full of love, lust, and adoration.

“Ready, my love?” I ask her.

“Yes.”

We kiss again, this time soft and slow. Then we both start moving our fingers, gently pumping them in and out of each other. Each time Azura reaches that particularly sensitive spot, I can feel my thighs tense and my heartrate speed up. I also know exactly how to please her best and it isn’t long before her eyes become glazed over. My thumb teases out her stiffened clit and presses into it gently, drawing small circles that quickly turn Azura into a sweaty, moaning mess. She has not been idle though and my own climax is rapidly approaching.

“A-Azura! _Gods,_ I love you! I love you so much!”

“I love you too! I-I, _ah,_ Corrin, please, _please_ don’t stop!”

Our pace becomes frantic as the pleasure builds, drawing ever closer to the promise of climax. Azura comes apart first, her entire body stiffening while her mouth gapes open for a few moments. Then the tension releases and she writhes in the blankets, singing my name as she cries out her release. I continue gently stroking her inside and press kisses to her neck, drawing out each and every wave of pleasure for her that I can. Eventually, Azura comes down from her high and lays on her back, chest heaving and hair plastered inelegantly to her face and body.

To me, she is absolutely beautiful.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you sing like that.”

She playfully nudges me with her shoulder. “Flatterer,” she says in between panting breaths. “Let’s see how well you can harmonize.” With that, she rolls partway on top of me and her fingers resume building me up. Azura adds to the stimulation by kissing and nibbling my neck while using her other hand to play with my breasts. I can’t resist her for long- I wasn’t far behind her to begin with, so her talented fingers and mouth quickly bring me to the edge. My unrestrained gasps and cries grow louder and more frequent as I draw closer to release. Every muscle in my body feels taut as a drawn bowstring, my back arching off the bed.

_It feels so good, I’m getting so hot, she’s so perfect!_

“Come for me, my love,” Azura whispers into my ear.

And I do. Everything goes white as crashing waves of pleasure surge through my entire body, making me scream Azura’s name while I squirm underneath her. I’m full to bursting with ecstasy, unable to think or feel anything but the soft press of Azura’s body, her slender fingers, and her soothing voice breathing sweet nothings into my ear.

It could have been ten seconds or it could have been an eternity, but eventually I return to earth and regain my senses. Occasional aftershocks still ripple through my legs and abdomen but for the most part I feel like a boneless puddle. My vision clears and I’m immediately greeted by Azura’s smirking face and glittering golden eyes.

“Well now. I dare say someone might have heard _that_ wonderful performance.”

I let out an embarrassed groan and try to cover my deeply blushing cheeks, but Azura catches my wrists and pulls them away. She chuckles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“Come now, there’s no need to hide. You’re beautiful my love, and I adore how carefree you become.”

That brings a weak smile to my face. Azura tugs me into a tight embrace, holding my head close and running a hand up and down my back.

“Thank you, Corrin,” she murmurs, her voice suddenly choked with emotion.

The change in tone confuses me a little bit. “For what, making love with you?”

She laughs, but nods. “Yes, but not just for that.” Azura pauses a moment, seeming to struggle with her words.

I wait for her to continue, cupping one of her cheeks and idly running my thumb over it.

“I-I wanted to thank you for bringing me back. For not forgetting about me. For- for loving me still, after all this time and all the pain I caused you.” By the end, her voice trembles and her eyes are watering. “As soon as I broke my promise and used my powers, I thought you would certainly come to hate me. And- and then to bring me back, you had to have your dragon blood forcibly torn out and I was certain you wouldn’t forgive me for that. So to be with you like this,” she turns her head to kiss my palm, “is such a relief to me. Th-that you still _trust_ me is almost unbelievable.” Azura cries softly and I hold her close while running my fingers through her hair.

“Shh, it’s ok, sweetheart. It’s ok. We’re bound together by fate, remember? I’ve believed that from the moment you told me so. I never, ever hated you for a moment when you left; in fact, I understand exactly why you did it. All I ever wanted was for you to be spared.” I tilt her chin up and smile at her, which she returns after a moment. “And now you’ve been spared. There’s no need for either of us to worry anymore, because all the hardship is over thanks to you. _You_ saved us all, Azura, and now that you’re here I can finally thank you properly.” Once more, I kiss the woman I adore so much and my heart fills with warmth when I feel her smile. We break apart and I touch my forehead to hers. “Thank you so much, Azura. Thank you for being so selfless and for caring about me enough to make the choice you did.”

“Oh, Corrin. My love, th-thank you for…understanding…”

By the way her words trail off, I can see that the emotional and physical toll of the day is beginning to pull Azura towards sleep. Her eyelids flutter and her body melts into mine, breaths becoming deep and slow. Honestly, I don’t think I could stay awake much longer either, so I don’t fight it. For a moment I pull out of our embrace so I can draw the blankets up and over us, then I settle back into Azura’s waiting arms. She kisses the top of my head when I tuck it under her chin and snuggle up close. I hum happily, my bed feeling comfortable and safe for the first time in a year.

“I love you so much, Azura,” I whisper.

“Mmm, love you too, Corrin,” she murmurs back.

My eyelids slowly drift closed, the feeling of Azura in my arms relaxing me as nothing else can.

 I dream of Azura, as I so often do, but this time there is no pain or longing. Only love, comfort, and a feeling like my life is complete.

_You are the ocean’s gray waves, with no more to seek_

_Two halves are whole, true love within your reach_

_In endless dawn you rest, with one you adore_

_I lay with you, alone no more._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write intimate scenes, but when I do they're full of feels. At first I actually considered cutting it out because I worried it clashed with the rest of the story, but I think it makes enough sense. Still, I'm super inexperienced with this sort of scene, so criticisms are welcomed.
> 
> To any and all who read this, thanks so much. This is my first real fic of any substantial length and I'm excited to hear what people think.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was tough. I'm a HUGE sucker for F Corrin/Azura, and it hurts me to write a sad ending for them. I've been thinking that maybe I'll do a sort of sequel to this at some point, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!  
> Once more, credit to Ticcytx for the final dream scene. I'll put a link to the comic on her tumblr page below, so you can enjoy her awesomeness too!  
> http://ticcytx.tumblr.com/post/148315561009/more-azurrin-week-day-1-bloodline-hello-im


End file.
